


Black holes and Revelations

by SweetieFiend



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Confrontation, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationships, Skyhill!Dan, Slice of Life, Suzy is the best best friend, Unfairness, crossdressing!arin, established relationships - Freeform, no relationship is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a call from an unexpected someone and it sends a strain through his relationship with his boyfriend, Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black holes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a milestone for reaching 200 followers on my side blog!  
> Thank you, I love you guys <3  
> This was a lot of fun to write but oh god it hurt  
> get ready

Arin wasn’t sure how he got like this so fast. He had come home from running errands not feeling his best, and the next minute he was pinned down onto his bed. Arin looked up into the hazel eyes that stared so intently at him. The long dark curls of the man above him cascaded down as it hung at the sides of his head. Arin melted as his boyfriend started at him. It was a special look that he gave Arin. One that he gave him when they both confessed their love for each other so many months ago. 

Dan gently stroked the back of his hand against Arin’s cheek and his heart raced. He smiled as his hand gently ran down to his neck, collarbone, and stopped right at the neckline of Arin’s dress.  
“Arin,” Dan said and Arin squirmed underneath him. Dan’s voice always did that to him. His voice was always soft, but calm and also firm. Not unlike his singing voice, which was indescribable to Arin. Dan lightly grabbed Arin’s chin and made eye contact with him again.  
“Focus, Baby Girl,” he said as he leaned in for a soft and quick kiss.  
“I-I’m focused,” Arin whimpered as Dan gently placed kisses down his neck. His body leaning closer, but not close enough to touch. He was a tease and Arin hated it.  
“I’m going to make you forget what those people said to you,” Dan whispered as he began unbuttoning the front of Arin’s maroon colored dress. 

Arin drew in a sharp breath as Dan unbuttoned his dress. He wanted to enjoy it more, but when Dan brought up earlier, he got distracted. Arin thought back to why he was upset in the first place. He had to run a few errands and while he was out he noticed a lot of stares. He was used to it, it happens a lot. He was a tall, heavier build man wearing feminine clothing so he tried to not let it bother him. 

However, while he was out he was encountered by a group of people who loudly mocked him inside of the store. They made awful comments on his weight, slurs, and even threw razors at him and said "if you’re going to be a woman at least shave your face". When that happened, everyone in the vicinity had their attention on them. One woman rushed her kids away from him, and an elderly couple made quiet comments to each other while glaring at him. Arin quickly paid for his items and got home as fast as he could, getting all of his crying done in the car before he went inside. Dan wasn’t stupid though, he could tell Arin had been crying and when he told him what happened, they ended up on the bed. 

Arin shivered as Dan completely unbuttoned the front of his dress and pulled it down his shoulders. While Arin was lost in thought, Dan had lost his shirt at one point.  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dan asked quietly as he gently kissed the middle of Arin’s chest and ran his hands over his torso.  
“D-Dan. Don’t say that,” Arin sighed. His face was bright red as Dan nipped his way down to his abdomen and placed his hands on each of his thighs.  
“Why, Arin?” Dan tilted his head to the side on confusion. Arin looked down at Dan as he caught his breath.

Arin couldn’t get over how beautiful Dan always looked. His features were so defined and he looked good in anything he wore. Dan was tall and lean and even though he didn’t look it he was amazingly strong. He was pulled back from his thoughts again as Dan lightly ran his hand over Arin’s groin. His hips lifted off the bed to press harder against his palm, but Dan pulled away, smirking.  
“Answer me, Baby Girl,” he said.  
“What was your question?” Arin asked, his mind was in a daze from how good Dan was making him feel. Dan let out a small laugh as he pulled Arin’s dress off completely and tossed it on the ground. He hovered over Arin again and kissed him.  
“I asked, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dan repeated. 

Arin clutched onto the sheets and looked away embarrassed. He didn’t feel beautiful, the ugly words from the people earlier echoed in his mind. The comments about his body, his facial hair, how gross he looked. Everything clouded his mind until he felt Dan’s soft hands on his face, forcing him to look him in the eye.  
“I’m going to guess your silence means no? Because of the mean things those people said?” Dan whispered. Arin nodded his head. Dan sighed and shook his head.  
“This is so wrong.” He said before he aggressively pulled off Arin’s underwear and attacked his mouth with his tongue. Arin groaned as he clutched onto Dan’s hair and clawed at his back. The build up sensation Dan had created was being relieved and Arin felt so good. He also felt safe. He always felt safe around Dan. 

Dan broke the kiss and looked down at Arin. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked down Arin’s exposed body. Arin blushed when he saw Dan smirk and give him a devilish look hidden beneath his hair.  
“I’m going to promise something to you, Arin,” he said.  
“What’s that?” Arin asked as he placed his hands on Dan’s hips as he began unbuckling his belt.  
“By the time I’m done with you, you are going to feel like the most beautiful person in the universe.”

~~

The next morning Arin woke up first and watched Dan as he slept. He couldn’t believe he had a boyfriend like Dan sometimes. They had been dating for almost a year and in that time Dan has opened up a little more. When him and Dan first met, he barely said two words to him. Now, Dan always talked to him. He would always smile at him and they would laugh together. Whenever Arin felt sad or insecure, like last night, Dan always make sure he was loved and taken care of, Arin considered himself a lucky man.

Dan’s phone began to ring and he stirred a little, grabbing his phone and handing it to Arin, not opening his eyes once. He had done that before, Arin was use to answering the phone for him. Arin got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen so Dan could sleep.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Oh, Hello? Dan?” came a feminine voice.  
“Dan’s asleep, who's this?” Arin asked. The only girl that ever called Dan was Suzy, and this wasn’t Suzy. He would have thought it was a wrong number, but she mentioned Dan by name.  
“Oh, alright. When he wakes up can you please tell him that Holly called?” the woman named Holly asked.  
“Y-yeah sure.” Arin promised.  
“Okay thank you.” Holly hung up.

Arin placed the phone on the counter and looked over at Dan, he was still sleeping. Arin began to make breakfast for the two of them while he was in the kitchen. Just as he was finishing up, he looked to see Dan sitting up in the bed. He had probably just woken up. Dan looked over at Arin and gave him a smile.  
“Good to finally see you awake.” Arin teased as he set the plates on the table.  
“Sorry, I’m so worn out after fucking you so hard.” Dan smirked as he moved from the bed to the couch. Arin blushed as Dan kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you for making breakfast,” he said.  
“No problem,” Arin said as they began to eat.  
“So, who was on the phone?” Dan asked.  
“Oh, it was someone named Holly. She asked that you call her back when you can.” 

It took a moment to realize how silent the apartment had become. Arin looked over to see Dan completely checked out, his plate of food untouched. His eyes were staring intently at nothing and the color had drained from his face.  
“Dan?” Arin shook his shoulder and Dan shot up from his seat and sprinted to his phone. Arin watched as Dan stood in the kitchen and started at his phone. Arin got up and walked toward him.  
“Is everything okay, Dan?” Arin reached out for him, but Dan took a step back.  
“Don’t. Not right now.” His voice sounded angry as he walked to the bed with the phone in his hand.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Arin asked sounding worried. He had no idea what was going on. Dan dropped the phone on the ground and placed his face in his hands.  
“N-No...you didn’t. I just...I have to be alone right now.” Dan picked up his phone, grabbed his jacket and left Arin alone in the apartment, confused and hurt.

~~

Suzy couldn’t have come to the apartment faster. Arin texted her that Dan had stormed off and he wanted company. She gave Arin a hug when he opened the door and invited her inside. Suzy had become Arin’s best friend when he started to live with Dan. She was always someone he could count on and on top of it she was amazingly beautiful. She sat down on the couch and pulled out a small bag of nail polish and supplies. Arin concluded that she wanted to talk over manicures.  
“So, tell me what’s going on,” Suzy asked as Arin picked which color he wanted.  
“I dunno exactly. Dan is, I guess, upset over a phone call he missed,” Arin explained.  
“So what? Who cares?” Suzy said as she filed Arin’s nails.  
“It was someone named Holly. When I told him that, he freaked out,” Arin said and Suzy gasped.  
“Holly called? Why didn’t you say that first?” She groaned as she placed her face in her hand.  
“Who’s Holly?” Arin asked.  
“Dan’s ex. He was super in love with her, but she met someone else,” she explained.

Arin did remember Dan telling him about a girl he loved and broke his heart. He wondered if it was Holly he was talking about.  
“How well did you know Holly?” Arin asked trying to keep the conversation going.  
“Very well actually. She was my old college dorm mate and we’re still friends,” Suzy said as she began to paint Arin’s nails.  
“What’s she like?” Arin felt bad asking so many questions about his boyfriend's ex. But from the way Dan acted, he wasn’t sure if he would get an answer out of him and Suzy was the best alternative, since she has known Dan for so long. 

Suzy explained how nice of a person Holly was. She apparently really liked birds and went to college to become a veterinarian. She didn’t give too much detail on Holly and Dan’s relationship and Arin was fine with that. He would want to hear that part from Dan anyway.  
“So, I remember Dan saying he had an ex that fell in love with someone else. Was that Holly?” Arin asked and Suzy nodded.  
“Yeah, right before we graduated, she met an exchange student and fell super hard for him.” Suzy sighed as she sat back on the couch. “I remember that day. I came back to our dorm and she was crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me.” Suzy looked at Arin. “I didn’t want to pick a side, but I did. I love Dan a lot and it hurt to see what Holly had done to him. I don’t blame her though. You can’t help who you fall in love with. But we talked over that and are on good terms now.” 

Arin was quiet and looked at his nails as they dried. That explains why Dan would have been so upset earlier. Arin wasn’t as experienced in relationships compared to Dan or Suzy. The only thing that worried him was how Dan had talked about Holly before. He remember Dan saying that he was very much in love with her and how happy he was with her. Did the love they have even compare to how much he loved Holly? Arin didn’t want to think about it, it made his heart hurt too much.

~~

It was nighttime by the time Dan had come back home. Suzy left hours ago, so Arin was surprised when he heard the door open so suddenly. Dan looked exhausted, his eyes were sunken in and he smelled like smoke.  
“Hey, Dan,” Arin said cautiously as Dan walked over to Arin and pulled him into a kiss. Arin winced as Dan’s tongue slid all around his mouth. He tasted like earth and ash.  
“Hey, Baby Giiiiirl.” Dan giggled as he pulled Arin onto the couch with him. Arin was straddling Dan’s hips as he smiled up at him.  
“Uh...Dan?” Arin wasn’t sure why Dan was acting so happy, especially since he had been gone the entire day after acting oddly. 

Arin had trouble keeping Dan’s attention. He was giggling too much and tried undressing Arin too many times while he tried to talk to Dan. Eventually Arin shoved himself off of Dan in frustration.  
“Knock it off, Dan! I’m trying to have a conversation with you.” Arin never got angry with Dan, but Dan had also never behaved this way before. It was at this point Dan actually looked angry and stood up.  
“Well what if I don’t want to have a conversation with you?” he said bluntly. Arin winced at the malice in his voice.  
“If you don’t want to talk to me why did you come home?” Arin retorted, he was getting just as angry.  
“I fucking live here, it’s my fucking apartment. I just let you live here.” 

That hurt. A lot. Arin actually felt his heart break a little. The apartment became awkwardly quiet. Arin wrapped his arms around his torso and looked at Dan.  
“Well maybe I should just go until you calm down,” he said. Dan didn’t say anything. He just looked down at the ground. Arin silently grabbed his bag, shoved a few clothes in it and walked toward the door. He looked back at Dan who was still standing there and watched Arin walk out the door.

Arin cried as he made his way to Suzy’s. It was just like when he was kicked out of his parents house. He would have never thought Dan would behave that way towards him. It wasn’t fair. He thought over what happened. Was there anyway things could have gone differently? He thought of what Dan had said to him.  
“I fucking live here, It’s my fucking apartment, I just let you live here.”  
That mean that Dan had been using Arin this whole time. Dan didn’t love Arin, he was just a toy for him until Holly came back in his life. He was so relieved when he reached Suzy’s apartment. 

~~

Arin practically begged for Suzy to stay with him at her apartment and not go back to Dan’s and physically harm him.  
“He’s such a fucking shit head! There is no reason for him to behave that way! He is completely out of line!” Suzy yelled as she set up the couch for Arin to crash on.  
“He was acting so weird too. He smelled like smoke and was super giggly." She groaned.  
“He must be high. He’s been clean for a while, but hearing from Holly must have triggered him.”  
“Dan did drugs?” Arin’s heart jumped when Suzy said that.  
“Nothing major. Just weed. It was a while ago though, like back in high school,” she explained. 

Arin became worried for Dan. He was alone at the apartment under the influence. Even though they had a fight and Arin was mad, he still cared about Dan’s well being, even if Dan didn’t care for his.  
“Listen, Arin. You had an emotional day. Try and get some rest and we’ll talk to Dan in the morning, okay?” Suzy offered the couch to Arin and he happily took it. She excused herself to her bedroom, leaving Arin with his thoughts, something he didn’t need right now. Dan was on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

~~

The next morning Arin took some coaxing to get up. He didn’t sleep well, he kept having vague nightmares that kept him up most of the night.  
“I’m sorry you didn’t get a lot of sleep,” Suzy sympathized as she handed Arin a cup of tea.  
“It’s fine. It was a lot of stupid things, nothing serious,” Arin reassured. 

Suzy pulled out her phone and typed a quick text.  
“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do today,” she started.  
“What is that?” Arin asked as he sipped his tea.  
“When I got home yesterday, I actually got a call from Holly. She’s going to be in town today and wanted to catch up. So you and I are going to meet her and her husband for lunch,” she said. Arin choked.  
“A-Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he asked. The idea of meeting Holly frightened him. Dan was very much in love with her and he felt like he would be imposing on something from Dan’s past he wasn’t suppose to see.  
“Yes. I already asked, and she is excited to meet you," Suzy reassured. 

As Suzy drove to the cafe where they were planning on having lunch, Arin couldn’t keep his mind off Dan. He looked out of the window and wondered if he was still at the apartment. Wondered if Dan really meant what he said. What if Dan didn’t actually love Arin? The wonderful night they had earlier that week must have been a lie. Dan couldn’t love someone like Arin, if this wonderful woman still occupied his boyfriend's heart.

~~

The two of them entered the cafe and Arin was lead to a table where a young couple was sitting. The woman looked up and smiled at the two of them. Arin guessed she was Holly.  
“Suzy!” Holly greeted as she got up to hug his friend. Arin admitted that Holly was cute. She had short light pink hair and beautiful green eyes. Arin looked over at a younger looking man with short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were two beautiful people.  
“You remember Ross?” Holly gestured to her husband who smiled and waved at Suzy.  
“Hey, Suze,” Ross said. Arin noted there was a bit of an Australian accent in his voice.  
“Hey, Ross.” Suzy waved and turned to Arin.  
“This is Dan’s boyfriend, Arin. Arin, this is Holly and Ross,” Suzy introduced.  
“H-hi.” Arin waved as he took a seat across from Ross.

The other two sat down as Suzy and Holly quickly caught up on their respective mornings. Holly complained that Ross woke up late so they didn’t leave as early as they wanted to. Arin stayed quiet as the three of them talked. Suzy had known Holly for a long time and, Arin guessed, was on friendly terms with Ross from the way they conversed. He felt out of place. He did notice that neither Ross or Holly commented on Arin’s fashion choice. He wore a galaxy skater dress and comfortable black boots. He was relieved of that. He didn’t want to relive another incident. Holly eventually turned to him.  
“So, how did you and Dan meet, Arin?” she asked.  
“Well, the short story is he took me in when my parents kicked me out,” he said. That night seemed like so long ago now.  
“Well, that was kind of him.” Holly smiled as she sipped on her drink.  
“Yeah. We’ve been living together ever since. At least, until yesterday, I think.” Arin ran his fingers through his hair.  
“What does that mean?” Holly asked.  
“We had a fight and he kicked me out,” Arin told her.  
“Well, that’s shitty of him,” Holly said, but Arin shook his head.  
“No, it’s fine. It happens. He just needs to calm down.” Holly didn’t seemed convinced and sighed as she looked at Suzy.  
“Apparently he flew off the handle when you called yesterday,” Suzy told her.  
“That wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to see him. There’s something important I need to tell him,” Holly said. She looked over at her husband who nodded. Holly stood up and grabbed her purse. She looked at Arin.  
“Dan is still at home, right?” she asked.  
“He should be, yeah.” Arin replied.  
“Okay, I’ll go talk to him. Meet up with you guys later."

~~

Dan laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t realize how cold his apartment was. Arin was always warm and held him close when he was cold. He knew he was too skinny and it was hard to maintain body heat. He wished he had a body like Arin’s, soft and warm to hug. Unlike his, too lanky and bony. He knew cuddling with him must not be great. 

There was a knock at the door and Dan pulled on the nearest shirt and pants as he answered it. He was not prepared to see Holly standing there. His heart sped up, he wanted to throw up and run at the same time. Dan had not seen Holly since their break up. She was just a beautiful as he remembered. Her scent was the same, but there was something different about her. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He was too scared to think straight.  
“Hi, Dan,” she said. Dan was silent as he stared at her. His mouth opened and immediately closed.  
“Can I come in?” she asked. Dan nodded, stepped out of the way, and shut the door. 

Holly sat on the couch and Dan took a seat on the bed. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
“It’s nice to see you, Dan.” she said. Dan was silent as he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Holly noticed that Dan’s fists were clenched, like he was trying to keep his emotions inside of him.  
“I actually just came from lunch with Suzy. She brought Arin with her, he’s really nice,” Holly said. Upon hearing Arin’s name Dan actually looked over at Holly. He was still silent. She sighed.  
“Dan, please talk,” she said. He took in a deep breath.  
“What do you want me to say?” he asked. His voice was shaky like he was on the verge of crying.  
“Well, you haven’t spoken to me since I left and it’s been two years, Dan,” she said.  
“I know we haven’t spoken in two years, Holly.” Dan stood up and began to pace as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Do you really think I didn’t want to talk to you? Of course I did! But I was scared! I loved you, Holly, and you fell out of love with me,” Dan said.  
“That isn’t fair, Dan, and you know it. I know what happened wasn’t great and I am sorry, but I couldn’t help how I felt for Ross,” Holly said. Dan winced when she mentioned Ross. He vaguely knew him from college.  
“I’m pregnant, Dan.” she said.

Dan felt the air leave his lungs when she said that. Holly was pregnant. He remembered back when they were dating, back when Dan thought he was going to spend his life with her, he thought of having a family with her. He thought back to fantasies he had of the two of them sitting on a couch while he talked the growing child inside of her. His heart pounded as he held back tears as it became a reality for her, and not for him.  
“Congratulations, Hol,” Dan said. He was actually surprised he used an old nickname of hers. It made her smile, a smile he had seen a number of times.  
“Thank you, Dan.” Holly stood up and walked in front of Dan. 

Holly cautiously leaned forward and slowly wrapped her arms around Dan’s torso and gave him a light embrace. That’s when Dan broke down. Tears ran down his face. He was happy for Holly, he was happy that she was going to be starting a family, even if he wouldn’t be apart of it. Dan silently cried as Holly held him close. He wasn’t just crying for today. He was crying over their romantic relationship, he cried over Holly leaving, he cried for losing a good friend and getting the opportunity to hopefully make up for lost time. Holly didn’t move. She waited for Dan to make a move first. She knew that he needed this more than she did.

They sat back down on the couch and caught up with each other. It was mostly Dan asking questions about her and Ross since he blocked them out. Dan felt happy being able to talk to Holly again. It was like this before they started dating. Holly was an excellent conversationalist and that was one of the things he liked about her. He wasn’t the best at conversation, but Holly brought that out in him. However, something felt wrong. He loved that he was catching up with Holly, but something was missing. Something was missing from his heart, like he wasn’t complete without this one thing. It had been there previously, but recently went away, because he forced it away…

Arin

~~

Arin watched the sunset from the roof of Suzy’s apartment building. She and Ross were in her apartment talking, waiting for Holly so she and Ross could begin their trip. Ross had mentioned that they were on their way to the airport for a red eye flight to Australia. The wind blew his hair back as the warm California air hit his face.  
“Arin.” 

His heart stopped. Arin turned around to see Dan standing a few feet away from him. His long unruly curls a mess in the wind. He was panting as he had his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. Arin turned to face Dan completely, but didn’t move from where he was standing. He knew this was it. Dan was going to tell him that it was over and Holly was going to back in his life as his lover. 

Dan stood up straight and took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. Arin titled his head and before he could say anything Dan continued.  
“I am so sorry, Arin, for the way I treated you. It wasn’t right.” He said. Arin’s heart raced as Dan walked closer.  
“I understand if you won’t forgive me. But I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to you.” He stopped a few inches away from Arin. Arin noticed he didn’t smell like smoke anymore, he probably showered.  
“What about Holly?” Arin asked. Dan looked down and sighed.  
“I can’t apologize enough for that. Holly and I are okay, like actually okay, for the first time in two years.” Dan laughed. “I’m so fucking stupid. I was so petty for ignoring her Arin. She’s happy. She’s married and in love, and going to have a baby.”  
“That’s good for her.” Arin was genuinely happy for Holly even if he didn’t know her too well.  
“But…,” Dan took Arin’s hand into his own and lightly kissed it. “This isn’t about Holly, Arin. This is about you.” Arin stared into Dan’s eyes. The sunlight reflected off them, making them glow like golden honey.  
“I realize that I can be better for you, Arin. If you let me, I’d like to become that better man.” Dan let got of Arin’s hand and took a step back.  
Arin’s heart pounded. This was the most romantic thing Dan has ever said to him. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, far from it, but Dan recognized that he screwed up and wanted to make up for it. That meant something right?  
“You really hurt my feelings, Dan,” Arin said. Dan nodded and didn’t say anything, anticipating what Arin would say next.  
“What am I to you, Dan?” Arin asked. He didn’t know why he was asking. He just felt a need to know exactly how Dan felt about him, in this moment of self realization and revelations. 

Dan walked over to the railing and stood next to Arin. Arin turned as the sun was almost nearly down and the city lights came to life. The wind had died down, but was still vaguely present. Dan looked down at the street and then at Arin.  
“You’re like the lights, Arin,” Dan said. Arin looked at Dan confused.  
“The lights are there, but unless someone turns them on, they don’t work. You turned on my lights when I was in the dark.” The two men made eye contact. Arin’s heart pounded as he gazed at is beautiful boyfriend. He smiled. He remembered, Dan is his boyfriend. He loves Dan, and Dan loves him. They are the light in each others lives. 

Arin gently laced his fingers into Dan’s and gently pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Only pulling away a little to catch a breath or smile at each other.  
“I love you, Arin,” Dan whispered in his ear.  
“I love you too, Dan,” Arin whispered back. 

Dan took Arin’s hand in his own and lead them back inside. Back down to Suzy’s apartment where the five of them would say their goodbyes and gives their best wishes to Ross and Holly. They went back to their home together.


End file.
